eucreafandomcom-20200213-history
Roquefort Academy
The Roquefort Academy is a university for the study of magic, located in Siltreya. It was established in 372 and is run by Chancellor Robbith Gensil. The academy is organized into two colleges, the College of Music and the College of Magic. Both colleges offer free one-year programs as introductions to their respective fields. Those who show promise are offered a position in the Harmonic Soul for further learning and research opportunities. College of Music The College of Music specializes in the study of the arts. It has a teaching staff of eight professors, supervised by Dean Selis Bluewhistle. It offers a free program for students with musical talents, teaching them how to weave magic into their performances. Admission Applicants are invited to audition at the college during the last week of the year, colloquially referred to as Audition Week. During these auditions, applicants display their musical talents to the panel of professors, who in turn interview them about why they want to attend the school. Each professor selects ten applicants they wish to teach. Results are presented at the end of the Summer Solstice, where admitted students are offered living quarters. Curriculum Classes begin on the second week of Seed and continue until Preparation. During this time, students can learn music theory, different instruments, and spellcasting using music. While most of their education will come from the professor who admitted them, students are also allowed to take additional courses that other professors may offer. Courses can range from painting to sculpting to oratory, allowing students to explore additional avenues of art. During Preparation, classes are suspended to allow students to focus fully on their original compositions. They are encouraged to go out and explore the city to draw inspiration. Classes resume during Judgment and continue on until the graduation ceremony at the end of the Winter Solstice. During this time, students are expected to share their compositions with their professor and work on it until it is deemed worthy for graduation. They are also tasked with working on an ensemble piece involving all eighty students, to be performed before the royal court at the Wintertide Festival. College of Magic The College of Music specializes in the study of magic. It has a teaching staff of four professors and is supervised by Dean Sharna Stonesinger. It offers a free program for students desiring to learn magic, teaching them magic theory and spellcasting. The College of Magic is also home to the city's teleportation circle, which has strict rules of passage. It is under watch at all times by senior members of the Harmonic Soul. Admission Applicants are encouraged to send in letters of intent, outlining their passion and reasons for learning magic. Professors seek out interesting applicants and hold interviews for them year round, inviting prospective students to attend the next academic year. The interviews consist of a further exploration as well as tests of memory and intelligence, often including puzzle solving and pattern matching. Like the College of Music, each professor selects ten applicants they wish to teach. Curriculum Classes begin on the second week of Seed and continue until graduation at the end of the Winter Solstice. During this time, students are taught critical thinking, magic theory, spellcasting, extracting magic from components, and philosophy. The structure is similar to the College of Music, with most of their education coming from the professor who admitted them. Each of the professors also offer introductory classes respective to their specialized school of magic. As of 372, the introductions offered are abjuration, divination, enchantment, and illusion. Students are forbidden to practice magic on other students and/or themselves. Instead, they are provided with plenty of small animals for practice, but are encouraged to practice in a classroom setting under the professor's supervision. Students are put to the ultimate test during the graduation ceremony.